Energy minimization calculations and quantum mechanical computations on compounds of biological and pharmacological interest continue to give insight into and explanations of their modes of behavior, resulting in clues to their pharmacophores. The inhibition of the enzyme, aldose reductase by flavonoids is under investigation utilizing QSAR techniques as well as energy minimization, quantum mechanics and stereochemical considerations. A model for the interaction of a wide range of types of compounds with aldose reductase has been proposed, and the common features of the inhibitors obtained. The necessary critical molecular distances required have been estimated.